The present invention relates to spa heaters and controls and in particular to a spa heater/control with improved monitoring and reporting functions to reduce maintenance time and costs.
Spas are commonly owned and used at residences throughout the world. Such spas generally comprise a tub for bathers to reside in, pump for circulating water, jets or nozzles for directing the water into the spa, and a heater for heating the water. The heaters are often 220 volt heaters requiring a specific connection of power wires, and unfortunately, electricians performing home installations of such spas mis-connect the power wires or run an electrical service to too great a resistance, resulting in heater failure. Such failures generally result in unnecessary service calls, and returns of properly performing spa heaters and/or spa controls due to wiring errors.
Known spas also include Groung Fault Isolator (GFI) circuits which sense current leaking to ground, such as from a failed electrical heater element, and turn off all power to the spa when the current leakage exceeds a low threshold. Unfortunately, power to pumps is also removed, and in the absence of at least a minimum circulation, the chance of water freezing in lines is increased and significant damage may result.
Additionally, spas have been known to hold children against drains with severe consequences.